


Hard Head and All

by theletterdee



Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [12]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: Tumblr anon prompt who asked for "Alice goes missing, is kidnapped as a result of a case investigation. She's beaten up and loses consciousness. Matthew rescues her and when she refuses to go to hospital nurses her back to health himself in her flat."it's more of the aftermath of him finding her and a couple days after that? but it's fluffy and cute and yeah





	Hard Head and All

"You should really be in the hospital."

Alice sighed and gingerly pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed; Matthew - already knowing what she was going to do - put two pillows behind her to rest against.

"For the last time, Matthew, I'm not going to the hospital. It really isn't that bad."

He raised his eyebrows in an "oh really?" way and nodded, "Yes, because me finding you unconscious is definitely perfectly normal."

The glare she gave him didn't quite have the impact through the bruising and swelling of her face.

"How are the ribs?" Matthew asked quietly as he handed her a glass of water and her next round of painkillers.

"Sore as hell, but not broken, thankfully."

"And the head?"

"Hard as a rock, which you keep telling me," Alice smiled over the rim of the glass when Matthew chuckled.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Alice - hard head and all."

She slid her hand into his and squeezed, "Me too... and thank you, Matthew, for finding me and playing nursemaid to a stubborn police surgeon."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He smiled when Alice blushed under the bruises. Matthew leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "And here I was thinking you'd be less trouble than Lucien."

She laughed and winced shortly after starting - Matthew just pressed another kiss to her forehead as Alice rubbed her side to alleviate the pain.

"I'll... I'll promise to be more careful in the future, Matthew," she whispered.

"Please do, I like having you around. Plus, I've just gotten to the point where I can read your handwriting, I'd hate to have to start over with someone new."

Matthew laughed when Alice swatted at his shoulder. He leaned in again and kissed her cheek, "You just focus on recovering, Alice. The bastard who took you is not gonna get out any time soon, I promise you that. It won't happen again."

She cupped his cheek and slowly pulled him in for a soft kiss, "With you here, I feel safe."

"Good," he kissed her - his touch finger light against her jaw and cheeks as his hands cupped her face. "Because I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
